


And I Drown in You Again

by pianomanblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianomanblaine/pseuds/pianomanblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some early!Klaine makeouts</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Drown in You Again

The first few months of their relationship are pure bliss. For Kurt, who has long believed he was the only openly gay kid in Ohio, having his gorgeous boyfriend (boyfriend!) sitting on his bed with his bedroom door closed and no parents at home to disturb them is nothing less than exhilarating. Even if they're doing something as innocent as reading old issues of Vogue together. Well, Blaine is reading. Kurt is a bit... distracted.

Okay, fine, Kurt is staring at Blaine. He just can't help it. Blaine is breathtakingly beautiful, and he doesn't seem to realize it. Kurt aches to run his hands all over him, to show him just how stunning he is, to love his body with his fingertips.

The thing is, Kurt still doesn't really feel comfortable with physical intimacy. So far, they haven't gone any further than kissing, and Kurt likes kissing, kissing is nice. Sometimes, though, he wants to do more. He believes he's ready to go further, even if he isn't exactly sure yet how much further. If only he were confident enough to take the first step, or at least talk to Blaine about it...

"Kurt?"

The sound of Blaine's voice shakes him out of his reverie, making him realize that Blaine has caught him staring. Oops. Very subtle, Hummel, Kurt scolds himself.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asks, followed by a slightly panicked "Is there something on my face?" He immediately starts rubbing his hands on his cheeks, checking for whatever he thinks may be stuck on his face.

"No! Oh God, no, your face is fine," Kurt chuckles. "Your face is... more than fine," he mumbles to himself.

"Oh, okay. Good," Blaine says, blushing lightly, and Kurt can't help but notice how that blush makes him look even more beautiful, if that's possible at all.

"So, what is it then? Was there something you wanted to ask me? Something you wanted to... do, maybe?"

He looks up at Kurt through his eyelashes and God, the way he looks, it takes Kurt's breath away. For a moment, he considers just throwing it out. Looking Blaine straight in the eye and say "I wanna make out with you." Instead, all that comes out is a squeaked "No, I'm fine."

"Oh," is the only reply from Blaine. Kurt catches the look on his face just before he looks down at his lap and it almost seems like... disappointment? It's quiet for a moment, and Kurt wonders if maybe he said something wrong, until Blaine takes a deep breath and breaks the silence.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"There's something... " He runs his hand through his curls, a gesture he only makes when he's frustrated, Kurt has noticed. In this case, Blaine's frustration seems to stem from his inability to find the words to say what he wants to say." There's something I'd like to... uhm... do," is what he settles for.

"Okay. And what might that... something be?"

"I.. uhm... I really want..."

Kurt waits for half a minute, breathless with anticipation, and when Blaine doesn't finish his sentence, he asks, "You want to... what?"

"I really want to kiss you right now," Blaine whispers.

Kurt feels the blush coloring his cheeks as soon as Blaine says it. God, this is all so new and exciting. He still can't fathom it all. That Blaine is his boyfriend. That he can kiss him now. That Blaine wants to kiss him.

"Why, uhm... why don't you, then?" Kurt asks, still blushing furiously. The broad smile Blaine gives him at that might just be the most beautiful thing Kurt has ever seen.

Blaine scoots closer to him on the bed and gently cups Kurt's face with both hands. He doesn't do anything else at first, just sits there, staring at Kurt as if he's trying to memorize him.

"God, I'm so in love with you," he breathes and he doesn't even give Kurt a chance to reply before he slides their lips together. The kiss is soft and gentle, a bit hesitant at first. It's less intense than the first kiss they shared, but still sweet and no less special. Kurt doesn't think kissing Blaine will ever not feel special. The soft press of his lips against Blaine's still has his heart doing somersaults and his stomach flipping in the best way possible, and God, he hopes it will never end.

His hands are trembling slightly, aching for something to hold on to, to anchor him, so he gives in to his instinct and reaches up to twine the fingers of one hand in the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, the other resting on his shoulder blade. After a few moments of just sliding their lips together, Blaine starts to suck on Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt can't help the moan he lets out. He wants this kiss to last forever, but his lungs are trying their hardest to remind him that he kind of needs to breathe once in a while, so he pulls away.

They're both breathing heavily, but neither of them seems to want to stop kissing for long, because it doesn't even take half a minute before their mouths meet again. Kurt can't tell who leaned in first this time, but he doesn't care. He just wants more. More kissing, more skin, more Blaine. He desperately wants to touch Blaine, feel Blaine's skin under his fingertips, but doesn't know how to ask.

He's momentarily distracted from his inner struggle when Blaine starts licking at his lips. He moans again, louder than the first time, and doesn't hesitate before opening his mouth. Blaine takes his invitation, letting out a moan of his own as he licks his way into Kurt's mouth. Kurt's grip on Blaine's shoulder blade tightens, balling the fabric of his shirt in his hand. He needs to feel more skin or he thinks he'll actually burst. It takes every bit of courage he can find to pull back just enough so he can whisper against Blaine's lips.

"Can I... Can you take of your shirt? Please?"

Blaine's golden eyes widen and the groan coming out of his mouth is without a doubt the sexiest sound Kurt has ever heard.

"God, please, yes."

He almost rips his shirt in his haste to take it off before dropping it, not caring where it falls. As soon as it's off, though, Kurt kind of freezes and just stares at Blaine's naked chest. It's as if something has short-circuited in his brain now that he finally has his boyfriend's bare skin in front of him. He reaches out his hand, but for some reason can't bring himself to touch, like he's scared he'll somehow lose control if he does.

Blaine calms down a bit when he sees Kurt's hesitance.

"It's okay," he says, smiling softly, reassuringly. He takes Kurt's hand in his and brings it to his chest. "You can touch, it's okay."

So Kurt does. He slowly trails his hands over his boyfriend's chest, holding his breath as Blaine gasps when he softly runs the tips of his fingers over his left nipple, exploring the soft skin of his belly, feeling his way up Blaine's back and trying to memorize how it feels.

"You're so gorgeous," he breathes without meaning to.

Blaine huffs but doesn't argue. "So are you," he replies, "more than you know. I love you, Kurt. So much."

It's not the first time either of them have said it, but it still takes Kurt's breath away.

"I love you too," he says and surges forward for another kiss, this one harder and more desperate than the last one. Blaine is still cupping his cheek with one hand, but lets the other trail down before resting it at the small of Kurt's back. He doesn't ask Kurt to take of his shirt too, no matter how badly he'd like to explore him. He knows how uncomfortable he still is with the physical aspect of their relationship and respects that. When he's ready, Kurt will tell him.

He does really want to touch, though, so he inches up Kurt's shirt and rests his hand just above the waistband of his jeans. He pulls away from the kiss, resting his forehead against Kurt's and asks, "Is this okay?"

Kurt nods in reply.

"Yes, but please keep kissing me, Blaine, please," he whimpers, and who is Blaine to deny him? They keep kissing hungrily like that for a few more minutes, until Blaine pulls back again.

"Kurt, I think we need to stop."

"Nooo," he whines, chasing Blaine's lips, "don't stop, please don't stop."

"No, Kurt, we really have to," Blaine insists.

That effectively makes Kurt stop.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? "

He looks so sad, so scared his kissing abilities aren't good enough for Blaine's liking that he hastens to assure him.

"No! Oh God, Kurt, no, you didn't do anything wrong, and I really don't want to stop, it's just..."

"What?"

"Well, uhm... if we don't stop now, I, uhm... don't think I'd be able to stop before it's too late."

Kurt looks at him in confusion, not entirely sure what he's trying to say, until Blaine looks down at his crotch, where his erection is painfully obvious.

"Oh! Oh, okay, I uhm... I get it," Kurt says and makes to pull away completely, but Blaine puts a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Hey, that doesn't mean you have to go anywhere. Stay with me?"

"Okay, how do you want..." Kurt asks, unsure of what exactly Blaine is asking for until Blaine lies down on his back, takes Kurt's hand and gently pulls him down next to him.

"Like this," he says, and this is something they've done plenty of times, so Kurt doesn't hesitate and cuddles up to Blaine, his head under Blaine's chin and his arm across his chest.

"Just like this," Blaine whispers and kisses Kurt's forehead, and Kurt sighs in contentment as he closes his eyes and prays to a God he doesn't believe in that this feeling will last forever.


End file.
